


the honor i found in you

by chininja



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 8, post 8x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininja/pseuds/chininja
Summary: He doesn’t know how to be around this Sansa Stark - this woman whose innocence was stripped away at the hands of his own family, who has known cruelty at the hands of monsters. If she were still the young girl infatuated with his son, he might be able to charm her still. But no. The woman that stands before him has known too much suffering to remain unchanged, leaving a lady as cold as winter herself to those she sees no reason to trust.(A short drabble of a missing scene from episode 2)





	the honor i found in you

He finds her in Winterfell’s library, going over the stores with Maester Wolkan. Jaime has been wanting to speak with her after his audience with the Dragon Queen and the stoic Northern Lords. Well. Perhaps not stoic. Their hate for him and his brother were nearly palpable.

But there she is, Sansa Stark, queen in all but name.

“Ser Jaime.” Her cool greeting pulls him out of his thoughts, and he faces her and her maester at once.

“My lady.” He responds, clearing his throat as he does so. He feels his stump twitch, as though his hand hasn’t gone missing, so he flexes his left one instead to ground him. He sought her out, this girl Cersei thought of with derision, but for the life of him, he forgets what for.

She gives the maester a small nod, dismissing him so that they may have the room together, and raises an eyebrow at him in return. “How may I help you?”

“It is nothing, my lady. Only I wanted to thank you for vouching for me before the queen.” He tries to sound earnest and sincere, but judging from her mien, she is not convinced. To be true, Jaime can’t seem to determine her emotions, so apt she is at concealing them now.

“I didn’t, ser. I vouched for my sworn shield whom I trust with my life.” Sansa answers, her voice steady.

He doesn’t know how to be around this Sansa Stark - this woman whose innocence was stripped away at the hands of his own family, who has known cruelty at the hands of monsters. If she were still the young girl infatuated with his son, he might be able to charm her still. But no. The woman that stands before him has known too much suffering to remain unchanged, leaving a lady as cold as winter herself to those she sees no reason to trust.

“If that is all-”

“Nevertheless, you have my thanks Lady Stark.”

She roves her eyes on him then, from head to toe, and Jaime wonders what she sees. 

A dishonorable knight? 

The face of a traitor? 

Cersei’s reminder?

She moves closer then, but Jaime feels as though he is held down by shackles in his spot.

“I am no longer the naive child from Kings Landing, ser.” Sansa’s voice hardens to steel, enough that Jaime understands the weight behind her words. “Should you end up betraying me, my family or the North, you will not have my grace or my mercy.” No further threat was needed - she doesn’t need Cersei’s Mountain, or the Targaryen queen’s dragons. Jaime trusts the severity of her words.

“Understood, my lady.”

There is an upward tug at her lips so fleeting he is uncertain if it was a trick his eyes have played on him.

“Good.”

Brienne once told him that he hasn’t met many girls like Sansa Stark, and he can’t help but admit that she’s right. For once, Jaime Lannister is inclined to keep his oath and all for Ned Stark’s daughter.

If Cersei could see him now.


End file.
